kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Dialogue Conditions
Things from Forgotten Construction Set Conditions - Incomplete -'' '''DC_Is_Leader' * Checks if character is the squad leader DC_Broken_Leg * True if the character has a leg with health below 0 DC_Broken_Arm * True if the character has an arm with health below 0 DC_Is_Running * True if the target is at a running speed AND is moving away from the character * Always true when run on ME DC_Cops_Around * True if there are law-enforcing guards or patrols nearby DC_PlayerMoney * Returns the number of cats the player has DC_Target_In_Talking_Range * Checks to see if the target is close by * Used for things like gate guards, so that they don’t talk to a target that’s far away DC_Is_Player * Returns true if the character is part of the player’s faction DC_Squad_Size * Returns the number of characters in that person’s squad DC_Nearly_KO * Checks if the character is low on health * Not affected by hunger DC_Is_Nearly_KO * Seems to always be true DC_Has_Illegal_Item * Triggers if the character has hashish in their inventory DC_Has_AI_Contract * True if the character currently has an AI contract (when hiring mercenaries, when finding the broken ones, etc.) * Sometimes only the squad leader will have the contract, such as with mercenaries. In these cases the condition should also be run along with DC_IS_LEADER in order to work. DC_Has_Robot_Limbs * True if the character has robotic limbs attached. Effects - Incomplete -'' '''DA_Trade' * Opens a trade window with the character DA_Join_Squad_With_Edit * Character joins squad, opens the character editor for that character. (make sure this is at the end of the dialogue or it will lock the game.) DA_Take_Money * Take away money from the player DA_Run_Away * Causes the character to run away DA_Arrest_Target * Causes the character to try and arrest the target by attacking them and sending them to a cell DA_Follow_While_Talking * Causes character to say following dialogue at the target while following them. DA_Join_Squad_Fast * Character joins squad without opening the character editor for that character. Editable Properties AI Contract * “Activates the given AI package as a contract job, val0 is the number of hours it lasts for.” Change AI * “Permanently changes the AI package, doesn’t affect the AI Contract. BE CAREFUL, remember it will change the whole squad, slaves and masters. May want to use with DA_SEPERATE_TO_OWN_SQUAD” Change Relations * “Adjusts the relations with the given faction by this amount.” Crowd Trigger * “Triggers the given dialogue to start on all other squadmembers. Use this for things like group cheering, laughing, and war cries. Should usually be 1 liners. The number is % of squadmembers to trigger.” Give Item * “Action: Give target this item. Will conjure the item out of thin air.” * Will provide the player with a “received item” notification, regardless of whether or not they were the one to actually get it. * Items such as weapons, armor, and limbs cannot be selected Has Package * “Condition: Hasa specific dialogue package. Refers to speaker only, unless its on an interjection node.” In Town Of * “Adds a condition: That we must currently be in town/base belonging to the given faction.” * Triggers when in or near town owned by the given faction Interrupt * “If the player interrupts us with a talking event, this will be the conversation chosen. Reset at the end of conversation, or until changed.” * Commonly used for characters that are trying to talk with the player. Is Character * “Condition: Is a specific character. Refers to speaker only, unless its an interjection node.” Lock Campaign * “Essentially sets the campaign’s territorial setting to false.” Locks * “Locks the given dialogue, use for special cases when you gotta lock something?” * Commonly used to relock dialogue that was previously unlocked My Faction * “Adds a condition: I belong to the given faction.” My Race * “Adds a condition: My race is any of the given races. Multiple races are treated as an OR condition.” My Subrace * “My specific sub-race. Multiple races are treated as an OR condition.” No Target Race * “Adds a condition: Target squad has NO member who is any of the given races. Multiple races is treated as an OR condition.” Target Carrying Character * “Adds a condition: Target is carrying a specific character. Refers to target.” Target Faction * “Adds a condition: Target belongs to the given faction.” Target Has Item * “Adds a condition: Target has this item, or any of these items.” * Items such as weapons, armor, and limbs cannot be selected Target Has Item Type * “Adds a condition: Does the target have an item of the same TYPE as this one (eg. narcotics, meds, food)” * Items such as weapons, armor, and limbs cannot be selected Target Race * “Adds a condition: Target squad has a member who is any of the given races. Multiple races is treated as an OR condition.” Trigger Campaign * “Triggers the given campaign, which will start after a random number of hours between val0-val1, val2 is %chance (is absolute chance, so if you list 2 things which total to less than 100, then there is a chance of nothing)” Unlock But Keep Me * “Unlocks the given dialogue, must be actually in the NPC’s dialogue package somewhere for it to work. Will NOT cause the dialogue to then become locked.” Unlock Campaign * “Essentially sets the campaign’s territorial setting to true, so doesn’t actually trigger it, just makes it possible.” Unlocks * “Unlocks the given dialogue, must be actually in the NPC’s dialogue package somewhere for it to work. Will cause THIS dialogue to then become locked. Used for conversations that progress to other conversations in stages.” World State * “Adds this world state as an AND condition. 1=true, 0=false” Category:Modding